


I know

by makingitwork



Series: Theo/Stiles Prompt Fills [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Hurt Theo, Injured Stiles, M/M, Possessive Theo, Protective Theo, break up make up, caring theo, obsessive theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rules are made to be broken</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

'You _reek.'_ Theo muttered, nosing Stiles' neck instantly, the brunette pinned into the wooden door of their bedroom.

'That's nice,' Stiles grinned sarcastically, 'I think the way you make me feel good about myself is one of the reasons I love you so very much.' He snorted when Theo pressed a series of open-mouthed kisses to his collar bone 'seriously Theo, chill out, I was just with Derek, he and Scott-'

Theo growled low in his throat, looking at Stiles with red eyes 'I thought I told you not to go near them. You're _mine.'_

Stiles pushed away from his boyfriend, setting down his bag onto the bed and toeing out of his converse, tugging off his coat 'first of all, I do not belong to anyone, I am my own person. And second of all, yes you told me not to go near them, and I said you were being ridiculous.'

Theo glared at him from the doorway 'so you don't want to me in my pack then? You'd rather be with Scott? And Derek?' The harshness of his words was destroyed by the cracking of his voice, and Stiles rubbed his face tiredly

'Theo, I _love_ you. And I'm in your pack, and you're my alpha, and I'm your mate. But I don't belong to you, like some slave to order around, okay?' He looked up, meeting Theo's eyes 'They're my friends, and they were my pack. I'll visit them as often as I like, and help them out whenever I can. Got it?'

Theo nodded stiffly, reluctantly, and Stiles rubbed the back of his neck in exhaustion.

'Good. I'm going to take a shower now.'

He barely made it one step towards the bathroom before Theo was enveloping him from behind in a bone crushing hug. 'I'm sorry,' The alpha whispered into his neck, eyes clenched shut 'I just love you so much and- and I don't know why you'd want to be with me, when you could be with them-'

Stiles spun in his arms, and pressed a sweet kiss to Theo's lips. He smiled shyly 'then let's go into the bathroom, and let me show you how much I love you,'

...

...

...

Stiles knows better than to think that's the end of it.

'Stiles, promise me,' Theo whispered, taking his hands in his own, eyes burning sadly 'promise me you won't go to the hospital tonight. I know you want to help, but it's too dangerous. Even Scott thinks you should say here-'

'They're going to need my help.' Stiles huffs defiantly, crossing his arms after wrenching his hands away from Theo 'They're going to need me.'

'Stiles,' Theo closed his eyes as though the next few words were going to pain him 'if, and only if, Scott calls and asks for your help, can you go. I know I shouldn't boss you around, but please. This is dangerous. And I can't lose you. I'll be there helping, I'm not affected by the mountain ash, I'll be fine.'

Stiles clicked his tongue 'if Scott calls?'

'Only then.'

Stiles sighed 'fine,'

Theo kissed his cheek 'promise me?'

'I promise.'

 

It's raining. Heavy, pelting droplets onto the hospital roof, and Stiles' hoodie is soaked. It clings wetly to his cold skin, and his hair is dripping into his eyes. The gentle breeze makes him shiver, as the rain beats onto his neck, and he looks down at the knocked-out kanima, not dead yet, but on it's way. And lets the wrench clang to the floor, out of his now useless grip.

He feels cold.

His heart feels cold. It aches, as he looks down at the lizard creature. He didn't know the kid, but they went to his school. And now he's going to die.

'Stiles?'

Stiles turns, nods at his boyfriend, and Theo rushes to him, drains his pain, but Stiles can barely feel the shallow cuts and bruises anyway.

'Stiles, you're crying,' Theo whispers, nosing at his temple, sighing against him, and Stiles lets himself crumple into Theo's solid form 'it's okay, everything's going to be okay, you did it, you had to do it, you did so well, you've saved us all.' There's a pause, and then Theo's pulling away from him and Stiles whines as he desperately tries to follow the heat, so Theo places his hands on Stiles' shoulders 'Scott didn't call, did he?'

Stiles swallows thickly 'I knew you'd need me-'

'Dammit Stiles!' Theo roars, stepping away from him angrily 'you could have been killed! We could have handled him!' He gestures to the barely breathing body on the ground 'we could have sorted it!' Theo's eyes are now watering 'you promised me! I'm your alpha and you promised me!'

Stiles growled at him 'I just saved all our asses, and you're giving me this crap?!' Stiles runs his fingers through his soaking hair 'don't I get a well-done? A little pat on the back? I just saved us! I did what a bunch of wolves, banshees, coyotes and chimeras couldn't do! So don't you dare tell me I wasn't needed here tonight!' His voice is raw from screaming, and he's so angry and tired

Theo just shakes his head 'you broke your promise to me. Do promises mean nothing to you, Stiles?'

Stiles wipes the water from his eyes 'you know, maybe we should take a break.'

He doesn't expect for Theo to reply instantly with; 'maybe we should.'

It freezes him. Stiles expected kind words, soothing kisses, a hug, he expected Theo to beg him not to leave. He stares in shock, but Theo just watches him, breathing heavily, unmoving. Stiles chokes a little, and nods 'fine,' he whispers 'fine.' And he walks away. Out of the hospital, into his car, the night sky heavy above him. And he just drives.

And he starts to cry.

He knows he overstepped a boundary. He promised, he promised Theo he wouldn't go unless called and Scott would have called if he was needed. But Stiles wants to be included, wants to be pack, not the vulnerable little human who has to stay home all the time. He cries harder. He shouldn't have baited Theo. Now the best thing in his life is done with him, sick of him, sick of the hyperactive little spaz who couldn't keep his word.

He cries into his hands, and over the pelting over the furious rain, doesn't hear the honking of the lorry.

...

...

...

Theo and Scott's pack and the Sheriff sit in the white hospital waiting room.

'Um, Sti- Stilinski?' The nurse reads, and the Sheriff stands, as do the rest of them. She gives him a grave look 'we're moving him to the operating theatre now, one of his ribs pierced a lung and there's an arterial bleed, we're working on trying to stabilise him now.

The Sheriff looks pale, so Theo croaks 'but is he gonna be okay?'

The nurse looks uncomfortable 'it's really too soon to say, we're going to see how he does, and keep you updated, okay?' She nods at them, before scurrying away.

Lydia looks faint 'I can...sense him, v-vaguely, he's...he's near...he's not...yet, but it's...near.'

Malia squeezes her hand 'he's going to be okay. Right? He's Stiles. Stiles always survives.'

Scott manages a weak smile 'yeah, he survived an evil spirit, the alpha pack, and countless other things. He's going to be fine.'

 

The night wore on, before a few of them had to go home.

Theo, the Sheriff, Scott and Kira stay behind. Sat in the uncomfortable, silver chairs, anxious and afraid.

'I uh...' Scott broke the silence, with a small, fond smile 'I remember this one time, Stiles and I were going through the woods at night, just for...just for fun, and he made me climb this tree. And it was freezing cold, and horrible and I just wanted to go home, but he was so insistent,' he closed his eyes, and they all looked at him 'and so we did. And we got to the top, after falling off about a billion, and so we sit at the top, and Stiles just points. And... there's the sunrise.' Scott laughed wetly 'he'd dragged me through the cold of the night, and forced me to climb a tree to watch the sunrise and it was...the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my whole life. He said he wanted me to remember the simple, beautiful things, that will always be there.'

John closed his eyes, refusing to let the tears fall, and Kira sobbed into Scott's shoulder.

Theo's heart ached unbearably, and he too, closed his eyes.

 

_'What is this?'_

_Stiles laughed delightedly 'this is Nutella ice-cream with smarties toppings and sprinkles and marshmallows and a sprinkling of sugar and whipped cream.' He handed over the second bowl and Theo arched an eyebrow_

_'So you're giving me a heart-attack in a bowl?'_

_'Theo,' Stiles pouted 'I made it for you!'_

_Theo kisses his forehead, and takes a spoonful into his mouth, shuddering at the sweetness. He can't take more than a few bites, so Stiles eats them both happily, and Theo ends up showing his gratitude in other ways._

 

_They lie in bed, Stiles cuddled into his chest, Theo's right arm tucked under his head, the other railing his fingers softly up and down Stiles' spine_

_'I love you, you know?' Stiles mumbles sleepily, and Theo's heart skips a beat_

_'I know.'_

_'And I always will. Know that too?'_

_Theo kisses his head and smiles._

 

...

...

...

'Gonna take him for a nice fancy dinner after he gets better, right?' Kira asks lightly, as the two of them scavenge food from the vending machine

Theo stiffens

Kira continues 'or maybe go see one of those superhero movies he loves so much. That'd made him feel better.'

Theo cuts her off 'we're not. Anymore.' She stares in confusion, and he breaks down. It all comes crashing down around him 'right before it happened, we broke up and- and he was crying, and he must not have seen the lorry, he- he got hurt because of me, and now he's lying somewhere, and it's all my fault.'

Kira collects him in her arms, clutching him tightly 'shh,' she soothes 'it's not your fault, it's not. It's not,'

 

...

...

...

 

'So uh...' Stiles finishes his jello 'Theo not coming, then?'

Scott rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably 'he said he was busy, but...Stiles, he never left that waiting room till you woke up, okay? He'll come down, I swear.'

Stiles thumbed the sheets 'or not,' he mumbled

Scott touched Stiles' shoulder 'he'll come see you, Stiles. He loves you.'

Stiles said nothing.

...

...

...

'Theo, come on,' Scott knocked on the door harder 'he keeps asking for you, why are you avoiding him?'

'Not avoiding him, Scott. I'm just busy.'

'Busy with what?'

'Just busy!'

'So that's what I keep saying to him, right? Sorry Stiles, your boyfriend isn't coming to visit you because he's too busy? He needs you!'

'I'll visit him, Scott. Just stop hounding me.'

Theo listened to the retreating steps, and curled in on himself on the couch, staring into nothing.

Then his phone rang. He didn't move, instead listening to the message, nearly falling out of his seat when Stiles' voice filtered through the line

'Hey uh, Theo,' he coughed 'just a heads up, Scott might come by and try to scare you into seeing me...Hope you're okay. They've uh...they've got me on some pretty strong pain meds, but the doctor's say I'm getting better. So that's good, right? Anyway, Scott mentioned you were busy with something, so I hope it's nothing too dangerous. Love you, Theo,' and the line went dead.

 

Screw hurting Stiles, he loved him. He was going to see him, so the next day he raced into the hospital and yelled his name at the nurses, one of which took him aside, and told him gently;

'I'm sorry, Sir, Mr Stilinski took a turn for the worse last night, he's been transferred to a hospital just outside of the state.'

 

...

...

...

Stiles sniffled, blinking awake at the knock on the door, and the dark skinned doctor entered 'hi Stiles, how are you feeling?'

'Fine, good,' Stiles smiled 'what happened?'

'You started bleeding internally last night, it was your lung, but we've got it all sorted, it won't happen again. There's a visitor outside, name of Theo Raeken, would you like to see him?'

Stiles nodded, and watched as the doctor left, and a few moments later, Theo stepped inside.

In a second they were hugging, and Theo's lips claimed Stiles' hungrily 'I'm sorry,' Theo whispered 'I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. I should have been here, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,'

Stiles wept into his neck 'it's my fault. I shouldn't have gone to the hospital that night, I should never have said that to you, I didn't mean it,'

...

...

...

Theo hovered worriedly behind him, as Stiles inched forward on his crutches

'Stiles!' Theo yelped in alarm 'sit down! You shouldn't be moving!'

Stiles rolled his eyes 'I just want a soda.'

'I'll get it for you!' Theo exclaimed, carrying Stiles back to the deemed safety of the sofa, and fetching him a drink. Stiles rolled his eyes fondly

'I'll always love you, you know? No matter how many rules you try to make me follow.'

Theo grinned 'and I'll always love you. No matter how many times you break them.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and comment!
> 
> PS Sorry for typos! Writing this on my phone!


End file.
